Please notice me!
by x Yukiko-chan
Summary: First kiss, hormones, lust, reputations, secret crushes, and confessions… A teenage girl’s life! Naruto’s feelings mean nothing to popular Sakura, especially not when her eyes are on the quiet new kid… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**I like romantic stuff! I like cliché stuff! I like cute stuff! I like Naruto! So you'll probably find a lot of that in here. :3 **

**I don't want to say who the pairings are yet, but the main characters are going to be the four Konoha girls. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata! I like girly groups who do girly stuff together!**

**Anyways, they're all school kids. Probably around sixteen! **

**Please read and review! Please, please, please, review:3 Thanks so much!**

**Oh yeah! I don't own Naruto. :**

Ino felt her delicate lips curving into a small smile. A slight breeze blew flower petals in pastel hues across her vision. She slowly closed her eyes, allowing her long dark lashes to rest against her flawless skin. With her well manicured fingers she brushed aside the pale yellow strands of her hair that was flowing across her peach tinged cheeks. She took a small breath of spring air and sighed happily, opening her clear sky blue eyes which contrasted perfectly with her skin's creamy complexion. Ino cocked her head to the side and glanced at her childhood friend. When he looked in her direction she smiled softy and let her crystal blue eyes meet his dark ones.

He looked away. Going back to pretending he was oblivious to her appearance, acting like there was no girl walking next to him. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he turned his gaze towards the sky, squinting occasionally when the sun's bright rays hit his dark eyes. Closing his own eyes he let the sun's rays fall on his face, warming him, though he knew that the sunlight and clear sky were not enough to lift his feelings. He let out a sigh too, and then a little groan. What a troublesome situation he was in.

"Shikamaru-kun, what's wrong with you? It's the spring time!" Ino pouted, putting herself in front of him. Her blue eyes shinning with what he hoped was concern for his well being. Instead of assuring her of his good health he merely shrugged. This caused her to place her small hand on his forehead while she checked for signs of a fever.

"You're fine Shikamaru-kun, you're just being grumpy…" Ino whined before stalking off ahead of him, her long blonde hair that was secured in a high ponytail swayed behind her catching the spring breeze. Flower petals still sailed across the park they were walking through. Flowers were in bloom everywhere, the trees were shaking gently with the breeze releasing more pastel petals to float around. The sky was a clear blue with huge white clouds slowly sailing across. The sunlight's rays shinned on the lake to the side of them, reflecting their images in the water's sparking depths.

Shikamaru knew spring time was Ino's favorite time of the year but he couldn't feel heartened by the pretty scenery surrounding him. Not when she was walking in front of him. Looking at the girl ahead he remembered she had been as tall as him before, with short yellow hair no longer than his own messy black hair. Just a couple years had passed and now she looked up at him when she spoke to him and her hair cascaded below her waist. Shikamaru ran a hand through the top of his hair, feeling the messy strands of his tied up hair coming free from its confines.

His dark eyes were back on the girl in front of him. Her perfectly ironed uniform was form fitting, the light gray of the jacket made her pale yellow hair stand out against it. Her skirt, which he knew was rolled up at the waist to show off her legs more, blew gently across her long legs. White stockings that came up to her thighs encased her legs but also left nothing to the imagination. She was just trying to show off her new figure Shikamaru thought, a feeling of annoyance stirring in the back of his head.

Ino stopped walking and turned around, facing Shikamaru. Leaving him blinking in confusion at her, though his confusion didn't stop his mind and eyes from wandering down the front of her body, noticing the same changes he looked at everyday they walked to school together. She had never had such a curvy body before…

Ino seemed unaware of Shikamaru's thoughts and looked up at him, emphasizing their height difference. Her large eyes reminded Shikamaru of a doe's eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to put his arm around her protectively. Everything about her new appearance seemed to demand attention and protection, she just seemed so fragile to him now.

"Everything looks prettier in the spring time." She simply explained to Shikamaru. She took one of his arms from his pockets and linked her thin arm with his. Gazing up at him with a soft expression, "Feel better soon Shikamaru-kun." He heard her sigh happily again as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Shikamaru felt his body stiffen in his black school uniform. He had known that change would inevitably befall them as the years passed, he just hadn't realized he'd start to become attracted to her. Then again, it should have been obvious, he was a teenage boy and from what he knew, he wasn't the only guy physically attracted to Ino. He sighed again, he was just being a regular teenage guy, as long as he didn't act on his feelings he wouldn't regret anything. Maybe he'd find a girl he'd like for her personality, though he honestly considered woman too troublesome to deal with.

They truly were troublesome and the childhood friend who now occupied his most private thoughts was making walking to school become unbearable. After picking him up at his apartment, without him ever asking, they'd walk through the park to school together. Walking through the park occasionally stirred up annoying feelings inside Shikamaru but what was unbearable was the upcoming part of their walk…

As the high school building came into sight with its black gates and gray classrooms with students hurrying back and forth across the grounds, Ino's hold on his arm loosened. As the school came closer into view Ino lifted her head from his shoulder and released his arm altogether. She'd walk a bit ahead, distancing herself from him as they approached the school building, until it didn't look as if they had walked to school together at all. Then she'd turn around and give a small wave that could have been for anyone behind her and turned back to the school. She'd hold her head high and sway her hips a bit.

Strutting into the school grounds she'd become the most popular girl in their grade, perhaps even the whole school. The guys would look at her hungrily and pleadingly, hoping for a chance to have her attention while girls stared enviously at her, looking at the assets they wished they possessed that she had. She'd look at the people who she thought mattered, she'd flatter, flirt, and charm whoever she thought was worthy enough to be a part of her social circle. Only at those who were worth her prestigious reputation.

At school, she never even glanced at Shikamaru.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Sakura ran her mascara brush through her long lashes, enhancing their thickness and length. Blinking her emerald eyes she smiled at her reflection in the school bathroom's mirror. Taking out some strawberry flavored chap stick she ran it over her small pink lips and then pulled out some lip gloss, coating her lips with a layer of the shinny light pink gloss. Sakura liked how her lip gloss matched the color of her long pink hair, with that thought Sakura ran a brush through her hair. Pleased with the ease that the brush combed through her silky hair. The only part of her appearance that she wasn't pleased about was her slightly large forehead, with that insecure thought she picked up her black headband and put it through her bangs to hold part of her hair back.

Glaring at her forehead in defiance she couldn't help but smile. Big forehead or not, she was pretty decent looking. With her exotic green orbs contrasting with her bubble gum pink hair and lightly tanned skin, she smiled again. In a way, she knew she was just trying to boost up her confidence. After all, if she really was pretty, shouldn't she have a boyfriend?

With that gloomy thought she started packing her make up into her pink messenger bag when she heard the bathroom door opening. Glancing up her emerald eyes met a sapphire pair. Sakura grinned, her best friend, room mate, and rival, Ino, had come.

Ino opened her own eye shadow pallet and started reapplying her blue eye shadow. Enhancing her already brilliant blue eyes, Sakura was grateful to Ino when it came to make up, since Ino had taught Sakura everything she knew.

"Ace that test or what, Sakura?" Ino asked mockingly, since Sakura had left early that morning because she couldn't stand not knowing what her score for her math test was. Ino always teased Sakura about being such a dork, often telling her that if she wasn't her room mate Sakura wouldn't even be interested in anything "proper".

Which meant shopping, clothes, make up, gossip, and boys. Sakura knew that couldn't be true, at least, she'd be somewhat into all that, she was so sure. Especially boys, Sakura was always waiting and dreaming for that perfect romantic guy to sweet her off her feet, not to mention a guy with a brain… Ino might laugh at the last part of that.

"Anyways Sakura, I heard about a new student coming to our school. The teachers were gossiping about it yesterday in the teacher's lounge. I seriously hope it's a guy, a hot one." Ino said flippantly, not really caring if her best friend had aced the test that had plagued her thoughts all last night. Sakura was use to it anyways, and she had done perfectly on the test, so she was in good spirits.

"I hope he's tall, dark, and handsome! I don't even care how cliché that sounds! I want someone that will make my heart practically throb when I see him!" Sakura admitted, causing Ino to raise her perfectly arched eyebrow at her friend through the mirror. "I also want him to be intelligent and kind and… "

Ino rolled her eyes at her pink haired friend, "If you want tall there is Kiba, dark is Shino, I have yet to see handsome in this school, and Shikamaru is really intelligent, and that Naruto kid is kind, I think."

Now Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "The only one you even talk to in that group is Shikamaru, he's probably the only one you'd go out with in that whole list!" Ino just shrugged her small shoulders.

"Shikamaru isn't my type." Ino said in the same flippant tone. Sakura sighed and rolled up the waist band of her skirt, showing off just a bit more skin than everyone else. Straightening her thigh high black stockings she waited for Ino at the bathroom door, glancing at her pink watch. Class would start soon.

As Ino placed her make up back into her light blue purse, she noticed a small bunch of daisies sticking out from one of the pockets. A small smile came to her glossy lips knowing Shikamaru must have done that when she was walking ahead of him. I guess as an apology for his grumpy behavior, she thought.

"You just don't think Shikamaru would boost your reputation." Sakura stated as Ino walked out the bathroom with her, a hint of disgust in her voice. Ino couldn't blame Sakura for getting irked at her stuck up ways. Even if Sakura followed her fashion advice she was still a smart goody-goody who just didn't have the snobby attitude to be picky like her.

Ino figured that was one of the reasons she liked Sakura. Sakura seemed like a follower but when it came to what was truly important to Sakura, Ino knew even she couldn't sway her friend. With the thought of the daisies still in her bag's pocket and her friend's attention on her, along with meeting the new student, Ino was definitely in a good mood.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Sakura had ditched Ino. Ino had refused to rush to class, stubbornly saying she'd rather a tardy slip them slip and fall running to class. Sakura knew Ino just didn't want to mess up her hair. Sakura wasn't going to let her perfect attendance record become tarnished by her new habit of gazing at herself in bathroom mirrors.

Sakura groaned loudly, she was becoming way too obsessed in her appearance, just like her stuck up friend. As her pink hair fanned out behind her, she had to admit, she was glad that at least in her late state, her hair would be shinning in the hall's fluorescent lights. So much for not becoming a narcissist, Sakura thought disappointedly. Her school shoes clicked on the tiled surface of the building she was in, she needed to be downstairs of the building next door, picking up her pace she ran down the stairs.

She ran through the outside halls of her school, the large trees providing patches of shadow across the school's stone walkway. The sun's rays managed to find leaks through the tree's branches, lighting up patches of the gloomy area with golden light. Sakura let out a small scream of desperation while flinging her body around one of the corners of the walkways. Just as her destination was in front of her she realized that in the shadows of a huge tree there was a person there, right in her path. As he was turning around to see who was making so much noise she crashed right into him.

Oh. My. God. Sakura thought miserably. She had just crashed into another student and since he had broken her fall, she didn't know what embarrassing situation she'd find herself in when she opened her eyes. But slowly she did, a patch of sunlight shown through the leaves above them, almost like a spotlight shinning down for them.

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically at the sight beneath her. The most handsome, good looking and basically hot guy was pinned beneath her. She knew her legs were tangled in his and her hands were pressed against his firm chest. She could even feel his warm breath on her lips… Her bright green eyes and pink hair shimmered in the sunlight, making her shine brightly against the surrounding gloom.

He on the other hand had blended well with the shadows of the trees. His slanted dark eyes were now wide with shock at the girl lying on top of him. His long black hair framed his face while contrasting with his pale cheeks. Now tinged pink against his snowy skin. "Do you need help getting off of me?"

Before Sakura could respond she felt herself being lifted up. He moved his legs from under her and gently pulled her up with him. Sakura was at a loss for words as his slender fingers ran across her shoulders and back and through her hair, still shinning in the small patch of sunlight. Feeling satisfied with dusting her off he began running his hands across his black uniform.

Sakura had never seen him before. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" Her voice trailing off as his intense dark eyes looked towards her nervous emerald ones. Running a slim pale hand through his spiky dark hair he simply shrugged her apology off.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, letting his dark eyes slide over her slender form. Sakura was too embarrassed to answer, so he lifted his hand towards her small chin and raised her face to his, looking into her brilliant green eyes.

He must think I'm a total airhead, Sakura moaned inside her head. Finding her voice she replied, "I'm alright! Thanks for helping me up…" Looking into his dark eyes she could see her own reflection, she didn't look even close to as pretty as she had inside the bathroom that morning. Not with such a nervous look on her face.

He let his hand slowly drop from her face. Turning around he started walking towards the building Sakura had been heading too. Suddenly, like it was an after thought he cocked his head back a bit and looked at her.

"You have nice eyes." Using the same tone he had used through out their conversation. Then he went to the building and walked through, leaving Sakura late and with her heart throbbing.

**I'm kind of using the old Sakura more in this story. Instead of her kick ass Shippuden self, I think I was the only person who liked her from the beginning to the end. **

**Anyways, please review! I'll probably introduce Tenten and Hinata in the next chapter. Plus I love Neji, I need him in here!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'LL HAVE MY LOVE!**

**How worthless is that?**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I couldn't think of an intelligent way to break the scenes. **


End file.
